


Never Leave

by rhith



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: M/M, Self Harm, Smut, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhith/pseuds/rhith
Relationships: Kim Dongwan/Lee Minwoo
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Minwoo sat in the corner of his bedroom. No lights were on. It was silent besides the sobbing he was doing. The only thing he felt was pain…and the warm sensation as his tears fell.

He missed his friend.

His friend was sent to go on a trip. He understood that he had to be done. Still there was the pain of his friend being away.

He cried every time he wasn’t there.

He never thought he was a helpless man before. Not until he fell deeply in love with his friend. It was horrible to the fact that every time he wasn’t with his friend he became depressed. Working was the hardest thing, especially solo. In order to keep his mind off his friend he would overwork himself until he was in the hospital.

He realized falling in love with his friend filled the empty void inside his heart. So having the person, that filled the void, gone was all too much.

He brought his knees to his chest and buried his face in them as he cried harder.

\-----

“Morning, Minwoo.” Junjin smiled until he realized his friend didn’t hear, “Minwoo?”

Minwoo looked at him, “Huh?”

“I said morning…” He stared at his friend strangely.

“Oh…” Minwoo stared at him for a second before he caught on, “Morning.”

“You alright?” Junjin looked him up and down seeing that his friend wasn’t himself.

Minwoo looked exhausted, hungry and upset. His hair was a mess, and he had more stubble then he ever allowed. Sweater was stained, and jeans were way too baggy, even for him.

He looked at the younger man and attempted a weak sad smile, “I’m fine.” He slowly walked away.

Junjin knew better.

Minwoo walked out of the room and let out a deep sigh through his nose. He went into his pants pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes. He had quit because his friend didn’t like it, but he wasn’t there. He lit it up and put it between his lips. He inhaled sharply and pulled the cigarette away from his mouth as he exhaled. He stared at his cigarette and frowned. He dropped it and watched it burn the ground.

“Trying to start a fire?” A voice asked from behind.

He didn’t respond as he continued to watch. He saw a shoe stomp it out, he looked up seeing Junjin staring at him with a worried expression on his face. He stared at him until the younger man spoke, “What’s wrong Minwoo?”

“Nothing.” He said plainly.

“Don’t give me that…what’s wrong?”

“Does it matter?”

“Minwoo…you look like crap.” Junjin moved his hand to touch Minwoo on the shoulder but the shorter man backed away. He stared at him confused.

“N-Nothing is wrong…” Minwoo turned away and began to walk outside.

Junjin watched him walk away and took out his phone as he muttered to himself, “I know what this is about…”

\-----

Minwoo sat there in his living room staring at the wall. Tears running down his cheeks.

He was supposed to be back. He wasn’t.

He heard a knock on the door, causing him to jump up to his feet in surprise. He quickly wiped his face with his sweater sleeve and ran to the door. He opened it quickly and was ready to hug his friend when he saw another man standing there. He frowned a bit, “Eric?”

Eric stared at him, “That’s me.”

Minwoo sighed lightly and walked back to the couch, which he plopped down on. Eric let himself in and closed the front door, “What wrong, Minwoo?”

“Nothing.” He mumbled.

Eric shook his head, “Right nothing…” He walked down the hallway.

Minwoo just sat there staring at his hands, which were in his lap; he tried to fight back tears. Eric walked into Minwoo’s bedroom and looked around. It was a mess. The blanket was ripped off the bed and duct taped to cover the window to leave it extra dark in there. The dresser drawers were pulled out, and there were clothes everywhere. They weren’t Minwoo’s clothes though. The desk was cleared off and had only papers and pictures scattered on it. Eric picked up a photo and frowned; he tossed it back onto the desk and looked around again. He walked around examining everything.

Minwoo fell to his side and stared at the wall. He knew Eric was going through his bedroom and he didn’t care. Not this time.

Eric walked back into the living room and tossed a photo to the shorter man, “You’re upset because he isn’t here?”

Minwoo held the picture loosely in his hand and stared at the face in the photo, “Does it matter?” He dropped the photo.

“Cut the crap, Minwoo.” Eric snarled, “I know you miss him…and I knew before when he wasn’t around you got upset. This is the worst…” He dropped something on the coffee table that made a clinking noise, “You’ve gone too far.”

Minwoo stared at the shiny object on the coffee table and frowned, “Today…”

“Today what?” Eric stared at him.

“He was supposed to be back today…” He said softly, mostly to himself.

“I called him…he said he tried calling you but your phone was off.” Eric crossed his arms, “He won’t be back for another day…the weather sucks and his flight was delayed.”

Minwoo slowly went into his pocket and pulled out his phone, he stared at it. The screen was cracked and it barely stayed on. He had thrown it at the wall many times before…the last time was a bit hard.

“Why are you so depressed with him gone? It was never like this before…”

Minwoo stared at him sadly as he sat up, “I didn’t love him before…”

“You know he is over there for work…nothing you can do.” Eric sighed, “Have you hurt yourself before?”

Minwoo squinted and shook his head. Eric let his arms fall to his sides, “So this is the first time?”

“He’s been gone for ten days…”

“He was working!” Eric growled, “He has a solo career too!”

Minwoo didn’t say anything as Eric continued, “Do you know how he reacts when you’re gone?”

He shook his head slightly.

“The first time you were gone he got depressed also…”

His eyes widened.

“He was scared, Minwoo.”

“Scared?” Minwoo frowned.

“He was afraid that if you left, you would cheat on him. Since a few days before you did leave you ignored him.” Eric rubbed the back of his neck.

Minwoo blinked. He ignored him because saying goodbye was too hard.

“You know how hard it was for me and the others to prevent him from killing himself?” Eric ground his teeth together, “We had to reassure him that you loved him.”

Minwoo’s heart sank as his hands started to shake.

“Seeing this…” He picked up the object he had put on the coffee table before, “Would kill him inside. To know that you hurt yourself because he was gone for little over a week…” Eric inhaled sharply, “I’m sure he would try to kill himself again so you didn’t have to hurt anymore.”

Minwoo looked away, his breathing got shallow.

Eric stared at him, “He loves you, Minwoo.” He knew saying Minwoo’s friend's name would cause the shorter man to go into some sort of shock.

“I-I…” Minwoo looked at him, tears streaming down his face again, “W-Wannie…”

Eric set the object down onto the coffee table again and sat down next to his friend, “You need to stop hurting yourself…”

Minwoo leaned his head against Eric’s shoulder, still crying, “H-He’ll leave me…”

“What?” Eric looked down at him.

“He’ll leave me…for h-hurting myself.” He closed his eyes and chewed on his lip.

“No…I won’t let him.” Eric said softly, “He’ll be upset but we can get you help.”

Minwoo shook his head, “No…you don’t understand…”

“Understand what?”

“Like you said…h-he’ll kill himself.” Minwoo covered his face with his hands.

Eric wrapped his arm around Minwoo’s shoulders, “I won’t let him…” He frowned slightly, “I’ll get you both help…”

\-----

“Come on, Minwoo!” Andy ran over to him and grasped his hand.

Minwoo stared at him and shook his head, “I-I can’t…”

Andy frowned, Eric had the others about what was going on with Minwoo, he squeezed his hand, “He’ll be here any minute…he’ll want to see you.”

“N-No…” Minwoo looked down at his feet, “He’ll see what I did…”

Andy sighed sadly. Minwoo stood there wearing his own clothes, his hair brushed and cleanly shaved by Eric’s orders. He wore a tank top revealing bandages wrapped around his forearms.

Andy tugged on his hand, “Come on…”

“I can’t…” Minwoo pulled away and walked over to a bench and sat down.

Andy followed him and sat next to him, “He’ll see even if you hide it.”

“I…” Minwoo sighed.

The doors of the airport opened revealing the others. Andy looked up, “Dongwan!”

Minwoo froze up as he slowly looked up. Dongwan stood there with his suitcase in his hand; he too was frozen in place. His breathing was rapid and he looked upset.

Eric had told him.

Dongwan dropped his suitcase and, from what seemed to Minwoo, slowly ran to him. He fell to his knees in front of him and stretch out his hand, placing it on his cheek, “Minwoo…”

Minwoo flinched and stared into his eyes, seeing the sadness that flowed through them. He chewed on his lip fighting the urge to cry right there in public.

Dongwan frowned and took his hand away, “M-Minwoo…”

Minwoo gulped, “I…”

Dongwan set his forehead against Minwoo’s knees and sniffed, “Minwoo…” He closed his eyes.

Minwoo hesitated before putting his hands on his friend’s head, “I’m sorry…W-Wannie…”

Dongwan shook a bit, “D-Don’t be…” He looked up at him, “It’s my fault!”

Minwoo’s eyes widen as he looked up at his friends, “W-What?”

Eric frowned, “Come on guys…let’s go.”

\-----

Dongwan sat in Minwoo’s bedroom, which Eric had cleaned up. Minwoo sat next to him; he stared down at his arms. Eric stood there in front of them with his arms crossed, “You understand why I am doing this, right?”

Minwoo nodded, “I do…”

Dongwan frowned, “I do…but…”

“What?” Eric glared at him.

Dongwan hung his head, “Nothing…”

“Look I’m only saying this because you two are in love. And for some damn reason you two don’t trust each other alone!” Eric raised his voice a bit.

Minwoo stared at him, “What?”

“Dongwan was upset that you might have cheated on him.” Eric looked at Dongwan, “Minwoo cried every time you weren’t around because he was scared you left him.” He sighed, “Don’t you get it? You guys just don’t trust each other to be alone.”

Minwoo glanced at Dongwan, who stared at him. He frowned and looked away, “Wannie…I…at first it was that b-but…”

Dongwan frowned, “Minwoo…”

“I-I lost control this time…before it was just be doubting you.” He sniffed and shivered a bit, “I w-wanted to see you…I…was so upset.” He started to cry, “I didn’t mean to cut myself that bad…but once I did it. I-I continued…”

Dongwan looked at Eric, “W-Why are we like this?”

“You two love each other so much.” He said plainly, “You both don’t like the thought of the other being with someone else.”

Minwoo sniffed loudly and turned to his friend and hugged him, “I-I won’t do it again, Wannie!”

Dongwan bit down on his lip, “M-Minwoo…”

Eric cleared his throat, “You two get some rest. Tomorrow morning we’re going to get you both some help alright?”

Dongwan hugged Minwoo and nodded, “A-Alright.”

Eric smiled a bit, “Sleep well…and remember how much you two love each other alright?” He left the bedroom.

Minwoo pulled away and put his hand on the side of Dongwan’s neck, “I love you so much…”

Dongwan smiled sadly, “I love you…”

Minwoo learned in and kissed him lightly, “I’m sorry for doubting you.”

Dongwan set his forehead against his, “I’m sorry too…”

Minwoo scooted up the bed and laid his head on a pillow. Dongwan crawled over to him and snuggled against him, “I have to admit…”

“What?”

“I cried every night…” He sniffed and buried his face in Minwoo’s chest, “I missed you…and your phone was off. I-I was worried…”

Tears ran down Minwoo’s cheeks, “I broke my phone…” He rolled onto his side to look at his friend, “Wannie...we should get married.”

“W-What?” Dongwan’s eyes widen.

“I…” He became flustered, “I mean…”

Dongwan frowned, “You’re not saying this because being married means I can’t cheat…”

“N-No…” Minwoo stared at him, “At first I guess it was in the back of my mind but…” He kissed his forehead, “Like Eric said…I love you so much.”

Dongwan sat up and looked down at him, “We have to get help first…then yes…”

“Yes….what?”

“Then yes…we’ll get married.” He smiled.

Minwoo held out his arms, and Dongwan fell into them. Their lips met. A sweet kiss that wasn't even close to bittersweet.

Their love was strong. And with complications it would only be stronger...


	2. Chapter 2

Minwoo opened his eyes slowly, sunlight peeking through the window into his bedroom. He rolled onto his side and grinned widely. He saw a set of deep brown eyes staring at him, the wrinkles around them increased in happiness. Minwoo brushed his fingers lightly against his friend’s cheek outlining the perfect shape of it.

“Good Morning.” His voice was soft, but melodic to the ears.

Minwoo’s hand moved down his friend’s neck to his soft shoulder, he grasped it tightly. He leaned in close and kissed him lightly on the lips. His friend smiled and rolled onto his back, still staring at him. Minwoo interlaced their fingers, “How long have you been awake?”

“For a while now…” He said, still smiling, “I was watching you sleep…also admiring you.”

Minwoo laughed lightly, “You’re so cute.”

It had been a few months since Minwoo’s proposal and depressive state. They had gotten help from their friends and family. They helped each other out also. Eric made them take days off away from each other so they could fight off any depressing thoughts they got.

It worked.

They both fell even deeper in love with each other. Waking up to a handsome face lying next to them was the best feeling ever. The excitement to wake up just to see them and spend the day was something to look forward to.

Minwoo sat up slowly and stretched out his arms, “Today is the day.”

Dongwan propped himself up on his elbows and smiled slightly, “It is…”

The day they’ve been waiting for.

“How will we tell them?” Minwoo looked at him.

Dongwan shrugged and made his way to the edge of the bed, “I guess we just tell them.”

Minwoo got off the bed and made his way to the dresser. Dongwan sat there watching him. Minwoo gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up. Dongwan stared at his profile as he scanned down the man’s body. He saw Minwoo’s hairy tummy and laughed a bit to himself. His eyes followed the prominent hip bone to the rim of the man’s tight boxers. He wore loose fitting plaid pajama pants, but could still see the natural bulge in them. Minwoo pulled the tank top over his head and dropped it to the ground. He went through his drawer to find a shirt to wear.

Dongwan stood up and walked up behind him. He watched as the man moved his arms around causing his shoulder blades move, causing the skin on his back to bunch up, making his back look incredible. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around his friend’s waist, setting the side of his head against the man’s spine.

Minwoo smiled, “Something wrong?”

“No…I just wanted to hug you.” Dongwan let go and turned his friend around, snatching the shirt he had in his hand.

Dongwan pulled the shirt over Minwoo’s head, dressing him. Minwoo leaned in and kissed his cheek, “Thank you.”

He smiled and went to the dresser to grab his own clothes. They slowly got dressed, catching glimpses of each other’s body in the process.

It never got old.

\-----

“Hey, you two…how has it been going?” Eric asked as he watched his two friends come into the room.

Dongwan smiled brightly at him, flashing his pearly whites at him, “Great.”

Eric narrowed his eyes when they walked by. They went over to their other friends and sat down around a coffee table. It was already night time. The whole day Minwoo and Dongwan did some shopping, and took a short nap. They were pondering on how to tell their friends the good news.

Dongwan sat only a few inches away from Minwoo, placing his hand on his thigh. With every touch Minwoo would have a surge of electricity go through his body. He grinned as he grabbed a beer and watched Eric sit down next to Andy.

Andy smiled brightly at them, “It’s been four months.”

Minwoo nodded slightly and cocked his head to the side, “It has and I’m happier than ever.”

“Good to hear.” Eric said as he thought out loud.

Hyesung cracked open his beer and helped Andy with his, “I’m really happy you two are doing better.”

“You guys are to thank…” Dongwan said lowly, “Without your help it would be a lot harder.”

Minwoo glanced at Dongwan, and nodded in agreement. Without their friends help with keeping them apart and helping with any breakdowns, Minwoo wasn’t sure he would even be alive.

“You guys should go on a vacation together…” Junjin said before taking a drink.

“After the wedding we will…” Dongwan said, glancing at Minwoo as he blushed.

“Of course after the w—What?!” Eric yelled in shock.

Everyone stared at them, confused and shocked. Minwoo’s stomach turned with joy, “We’re getting married.”

“Since when?” Andy asked trying to hide the shock in his voice.

“Four months ago…” Minwoo put his hand on top of Dongwan squeezing it.

“Before or after I caught you?” Eric crossed his arms glaring at him a bit.

“”The night I came back…” Dongwan looked down at Minwoo’s hand, not knowing if Eric was mad or not.

“Why?” Hyesung asked curiously.

Minwoo cleared his throat, his hands shook, “W-We love each other…we just had to go through a down time to realize just how much.”

Dongwan leaned his head against Minwoo’s arm still not looking up at his friends, “I told him…we had to get help first.”

Eric sat there staring at them both. He was excited for them, he liked the fact they were together. He was glad they waited to get married, to get help. He took a drink and smiled, “I’m glad.”

Dongwan looked up and smiled sweetly, “So it’s ok?”

Eric looked at Junjin, “Are they asking for my permission?”

Junjin chuckled, “I think so…you are the oldest.”

Eric arched an eyebrow slowly, “True but…” He looked at the soon to be married couple, “Do your parents know?”

Dongwan sat up and gave him a thumbs up, “Mom approves!”

Minwoo laughed at Dongwan’s cuteness. Hyesung looked at him, “And you?”

Minwoo frowned slightly, “I mentioned it in passing…and well…my sister is happy.”

Dongwan sighed sadly and grasped the man’s muscular thigh. Minwoo looked down and glanced at his friend.

Family might not approve but he loved Dongwan.

Andy held his beer with two hands, “Maybe they’ll approve after they see how happy you are with Wan.”

Minwoo stared at the younger man, “You’re right.”

The night went on; they drank, laughed, and had fun. Minwoo and Dongwan ended up walking home since they did have some alcohol. So they left the car at Eric’s knowing it would be alright there. Dongwan held his hand and they walked side by side. Minwoo watched his friend from the corner of his eye. The man’s brown hair blowing from the breeze, his eyes squinted slightly.

Minwoo’s heart stopped at the man’s beauty.

He stopped in his footsteps and pulled Dongwan into a hug. Dongwan blinked curiously but closed his eyes; liking the warmth Minwoo’s body gave off, “Minwoo…”

Minwoo rubbed his back slowly, “I love you so much…”

Dongwan’s lips curled in happiness, “I love you…” He pushed away slightly, and stared at him for a second before connecting their lips together.

A sweet gentle kiss.

\-----

“Where should we have the wedding?” Dongwan asked as he crawled onto the bed over to his friend.

Minwoo went into deep thought, placing his fingers on his chin. Dongwan plopped down next to him and set his hand on Minwoo’s nude chest. As he waited for an answer he used his index finger to trace the man’s abs. Perfectly shaped.

Everything about Minwoo was perfect.

Minwoo watched his hand, “Somewhere with a beach would be nice…”

He stopped his tracing and laid his hand flat on Minwoo’s tummy. He rubbed it slowly, “That would be fun…for everyone. Since only the guys are coming.”

“You sure your mom doesn’t want to come?” Minwoo frowned slightly, he liked Ms. Kim a whole bunch.

He nodded, “She wants us to go…we’ll just have to take her out to dinner.”

Minwoo smiled and rolled onto his side. He put his hand under Dongwan’s chin, “Soon you’ll be my husband.”

Dongwan’s eyes gleamed in excitement, “I can’t wait…”


	3. Chapter 3

“How are you doing, Minwoo?” Eric asked as he came into the room.

Minwoo stood there in front of a mirror staring at his own reflection. He wore a pinstriped suit that outlined his body shape well. His hair was short but styled nicely to look longer than it actually was. He turned to Eric and smiled, “How do I look?”

Eric examined him, “You look great…but you didn’t answer my question.” He watched him turn back to the mirror, “How are you doing?”

Minwoo breathed through his nose and looked at Eric through the mirror, “I guess you say…I’m nervously happy.”

“Nervously happy, huh?” Eric walked over to him and looked at him and fixed the shorter man’s collar, “You’re not going to run away or anything, right?”

“Course not.” Minwoo looked at him, “I’m happy to be marrying the one person I truly love.” He looked down fixing his sleeves, “I’m nervous about the fact that my parents are here…”

“Don’t be…” Eric spoke to him softly, knowing that his parents didn’t approve of their relationship in the first place. “Just be yourself and they will see how much you want to be with Dongwan.”

Minwoo nodded, “You’re right…” He smiled a bit, “How is he doing?”

Eric stared at him for a moment, “He’s nervous…”

\-----

_  
“Wannie…about the wedding.” Minwoo said as he sat down at the table._

_Dongwan was going through pamphlets of where the wedding should be at. He looked up at him, “Your parents…”_

_Minwoo frowned a bit, “I talked to my sister about that…” He picked up an ad, and stared at it._

_“And?” Dongwan stared at him curiously._

_“Well…” He looked up at him, “They’re coming.”_

_“Really?!” Dongwan said a bit too loudly._

_Minwoo nodded, “They said they’ll give it another chance…”_

_Dongwan got out of his seat and hugged him, “I’m so glad.”_

_Minwoo pulled him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him, he buried his face in the crook of his neck, “You mom is coming, right?”_

_“Yep.” Dongwan rubbed the back of his friend’s neck, “You know at first she didn’t want to come…”_

_“It’s a parent’s duty to come…see their child move onto greater things.” Minwoo whispered._

_Dongwan lifted his head slightly and kissed Minwoo’s forehead, “I’m glad they decided to give us another chance.”  
_

\-----

“Dongwan…you have to come out.” Hyesung said as he stood outside the bathroom.

Junjin came into the room and smiled, “You look good Sungie.” He looked around, “Where’s Wan?”

Hyesung sighed and pointed at the bathroom, “He’s in there…he won’t come out.”

Junjin frowned a bit and walked over to the door, “What’s wrong, Wan?!”

“I-I’m scared!” Dongwan whined.

Junjin left the room, Hyesung watched him curiously, “Why are you scared?”

“I…I don’t know!”

Hyesung stared at the door and blinked, “You don’t know?”

Junjin came back a few moments later with Ms. Kim, he had told her what was going on. She walked over to the door and knocked, “Kim Dongwan, come out here right now!”

The bathroom door opened slowly revealing Dongwan in his own suit. It was plain black, a black vest under that complimented his body tone. He frowned at his mother, “M-Mom…”

“Why are you scared, son?” She asked nicely.

“I don’t know…” He frowned.

She laughed and hugged him, “You’re just nervous because you’re getting married. It’s alright…”

He blinked, “I guess so…”

“You are…” She pulled him away and straightened his tie, “He’ll be your husband and you’ll start a whole new life together…”

Dongwan smiled, “Right…”

\-----

_Dongwan handed Minwoo a pamphlet, “Let’s go here…”_

_Minwoo stared at the picture of the beach, “Looks good…”_

_Dongwan turned the page of it; there was a deck by the water and a gazebo, “That is where we would say our vows.”_

_Minwoo set it down and looked at him, “You sure you don’t want any friends to come?”_

_“Just the guys and their moms…” Dongwan said softly as he held Minwoo’s hand, “Day before the wedding I have it planned so the moms can go out to lunch together…like the old days.”_

_Minwoo smiled slightly, “I like that…”_

_“It’s going to be beautiful Minwoo…” Dongwan spoke in almost a whisper._

_Minwoo leaned over and kissed his cheek, “It will be…but nothing is more beautiful than you.”_

\------

Minwoo stood at the end of the deck’s walkway, under the gazebo sat his fellow member’s mothers. His sister along with her own boyfriend were there also. His father didn’t come, and Minwoo understood why. How could a father watch his own son get married to another man? Despite this his father gave them a blessing.

A calm breeze from the vast body of water blew by. It was nice out and he was glad. He looked down at his side to his mother and smiled, “This is it.”

Her eyes started to get teary at the thought of her son getting married; still in the back of her mind she wasn’t sure if she liked the idea of her son marrying Dongwan. Minwoo stared into her eyes knowing the doubt of his mother accepting them was still there. He frowned a bit, “Mom…”

She looked at him, “Yes?”

“Dongwan is all I need in this world…” He lowered his voice, “So please keep you mind open to the f--”

“Minwoo, dear.” She interrupted, “After you say ‘I do’…I won’t have any say about your relationship. Besides…” She fixed his sleeve, “The other mother’s assured me that you’ll be very happy with him…and that Dongwan will be just as happy also.”

Minwoo smiled as she continued, “Now let’s stop stalling this wedding!” She said it cheerfully.

They walked down together as any other wedding; Minwoo had his arm extended while his mother held it. They reach to the gazebo where his fellow Shinhwa members stood there in matching suits. Minwoo kissed his mother cheek before she went to sit next to his sister. Minwoo grinned at his friends, who smiled back at him.

They didn’t have music to announce to everyone that Dongwan was there but it didn’t matter sing Hyesung started to sing. His angelic voice filled the air as it got carried away by the breeze.

Minwoo didn’t really hear it as he turned around to see Dongwan walking towards him, his mother at his side. Time slowed down for the both of them. It was as if Minwoo saw Dongwan for the first time, his mouth fell open slightly. Dongwan chewed on his lip as he walked up the path to his soon to be husband, he was nervously happy. His mother kissed his cheek before leaving Dongwan to stand there in front of Minwoo.

Dongwan stared at him; he didn’t want to pry his eyes away from the handsome man that stood there next to him. Minwoo grinned as the priest started the wedding. They didn’t want the actually wedding to be too long. The fact that they weren’t really listening and kept staring at each other time flew by.

Before they knew it they had said their ‘I dos’, exchanged golden wedding bands and was left with the kiss. Minwoo gripped his husband’s hand and leaned in. Dongwan hesitated a bit pulling his hands away before hugging Minwoo planting his lips on his.

It was done…they were married.

\-----

The reception was on the beach, a long table was set up. They all sat down, the newlyweds at the end, the other members nearby then the relatives next to them. The food was very basic but nicely put together. They all ate, then at the end Eric stood up.

They all looked at him as he spoke, “I’ve known you two for about ten or so years? From the beginning you both hit it off well…best friends. Always getting into trouble together.” He snickered, “You two fell in love and it was to no one’s surprise…at least in Shinhwa. You both were made for each other, despite what gender you both happen to be.” He stopped for a second then frowned a bit, “You both had to go through your own personal hell to realize how much you both love each other.” He smiled, “Me, along with everyone here are happy for the both of you.” He lifted up his champagne glass, “It’s about time this has happened!”

They all toasted and drank a bit.

Again time seemed to fly by. Everyone began to go back to their hotel rooms to call it a day since the night was falling, and to give time for the newlyweds to be alone. Dongwan hugged his mother goodbye and noticed Minwoo was gone, he frowned at bit wondering where he went. He stopped Andy and asked. Andy grinned, “By your room there is a patio…he’s waiting for you there.”

Dongwan blinked and hugged Andy goodbye for the day. He watched everyone else leave before making his way back to the room.

Why would Minwoo wait for him?

His practically began running to the room area. The room was on a private patio, with a room where the bedroom was, it was part of the beach. Dongwan got to the room and looked around, “Minwoo!”

He heard a melodic sound coming from the side of the room.

“I’ve always wanted to gift to you a hundred roses…”

He stood there listening to a song he knew all too well.

“Can you accept my heart?”

His chest tightened as he began to walk towards where the voice came from.

“Watching a thousand movies I practiced kissing. Could you close your two eyes…”

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Minwoo, behind a piano playing and singing.

“My heart a flutter. I spent all those nights away, saving these words…because it’s my confession dedicated for just one person.” Minwoo stared at him, “My love.”

Dongwan choked up as he continued to listen.

“I pray please accept…”

He never heard Minwoo sing like the way he was; there was something different about it.

“I imagined…every morning. I’d open my eyes with you.”

Tears began to fill Dongwan’s eyes when he realized why Minwoo sang the way he did.

“And with all my heart…I’d hold you ...then fall back asleep.”

It was love.

“It’s like a paradise. This so happy feeling.”

Minwoo looked away and up at the sky, a tear ran down his cheek slowly.

“Could you understand my heart? Amidst all these people…if the man for you was there…” He sniffed before looking back at his husband, “Can you guess who it would be?”

Dongwan wiped his eyes and began to sing, “My heart aflutter, I spent all those nights away…saving these words.”

Minwoo watched him as Dongwan sung with such passion.

“Because it’s my confession dedicated for just one person.” Dongwan smiled, “My love.”

Minwoo sang next, “Could you come a little closer to me?”

Dongwan smiled and sang the next verse as he walked towards him, “I imagined…every morning… I’d open my eyes with you.” He stood there next to him staring into his eyes, “And with all my heart…I’d hold you ...then fall back asleep.”

They both started to sing together, “I’ll love you…within my soul…fill my heart with love. Just you…till the end of time. One and only…love love love.”

Dongwan sat next to them as they sang the words ‘My Love’ together. Both with tears in their eyes. They sang with passion the rest of the words. Then the song was over and Dongwan set his head against Minwoo’s shoulder, “I love you Minwoo…”

Minwoo wiped his eyes, “I love you…Wannie…”

Dongwan looked up at him and kissed him lightly, “Let's go to the room…and relax.”

Minwoo grinned evilly and stood up taking his hand, “We won’t be relaxing, my love.”

Dongwan laughed a bit and followed him back to the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Minwoo held Dongwan’s hand as they turned the corner to the door of their room. He pushed him against the glass door and locked lips with him, hungrily. Dongwan’s cold hand held each side of his husband’s face as he parted his mouth letting him in. Minwoo’s face stiffened a bit when he felt his lover’s hands were cold, but it soon relaxed as his tongue slithered into the man’s warm mouth.

Their tongues teased each other for a moment before Minwoo broke off the kiss by sucking lightly on Dongwan’s lower lip. Dongwan moved his hands down his husband’s neck, for once he could feel by touching the man’s skin he was relaxed. Before the man’s skin felt tight under his touch.

It was merely stress.

Minwoo pulled back a bit more and stared into his eyes. Happiness flowed through them, along with passion…love. He smiled, “We’re married, Wannie.”

Dongwan blinked as his hand went down the man’s arm to his hand. His hand was burning with excitement. He took it and smiled a small sweet smile, “You’re my husband now.”

They kissed lightly before going into the room, Dongwan sat on the bed and allowed his husband to strip him of his clothes. Minwoo undid his belt and pulled it out of the loops, he stared at his husband as he did so. Next he removed the man’s jacket then worked on the buttons of the under vest. Dongwan watched his hands, he knew Minwoo was going slow for a reason.

Why rush to the sex when they had the whole night to make sweet love as newlyweds?

Minwoo knelt down and untied Dongwan’s shoes. He pulled them off along with the socks letting the man’s feet finally breathe freely. He scooted closer and start to undo his pants. Dongwan started to remove the vest and shirt while Minwoo removed his pants and underwear in one swift movement.

Minwoo stared at his naked husband and grinned. The man’s thin yet muscular body was smooth and perfect. Dongwan got off the bed and onto his knees and started to undo Minwoo’s belt.

While he did so, Minwoo took off his jacket and shirt, tossing it onto a chair. Removing the belt Dongwan removed the socks and shoes followed by removing the pants and underwear. Leaving the man naked in front of him. He looked up to see Minwoo was watching with a wide grin on his face.

They stared at each other for a few moments.

Dongwan slowly stood up to his feet. It was as if it was their first time. His hand extended out and clasped the side of his husband’s neck, his thumb stroked lightly against it. His eyes stared into Minwoo’s as he pulled him closer and kissed him. Minwoo closed his eyes as he felt Dongwan’s lips kiss along his jaw.

Dongwan looked at him seeing his eyes were closed; he kissed his eyelids lightly before kissing down to his neck. He moved up and licked his ear before whispering softly into them, “Minwoo…can I make love to you?”

Minwoo’s hands automatically found the man’s hips and firmly gripped them. He grinned a bit, “I would love that more than anything…my husband making love to me.”

Dongwan kissed his cheek before pushing him lightly onto the silk sheets of the bed in the middle of the room. Minwoo sat there as Dongwan stood in front of him, he looked up at him. Dongwan looked down at him and stroked his soft hair gently, “Will you?”

Minwoo smiled and caressed Dongwan’s butt as he leaned in towards the man’s erect cock. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply.

The scent of pure pleasure.

He kissed along the man’s pelvis before kissing the shaft of the cock to the head. He licked it slowly to get a taste of the man he now called his husband. Dongwan continued to pet his husband’s head before biting down on his lip suppressing a soft moan as his husband slid him into his warm moist mouth. His tongue moved the best it could along the shaft as he sucked lightly. Dongwan just closed his eyes and continued to pet his husband’s hair, not wanting to grip it.

No reason for rough sex.

Minwoo removed him from his mouth and got into the middle of the bed. He leaned back on his elbows, slowly parting his legs. Dongwan watched carefully, examining the man as his legs parted. Minwoo was already leaking from the excitement that he was going to have love made to him by his beloved husband. Dongwan carefully got onto the bed and put his hands on Minwoo’s knees, “Do you remember the promise we made five months ago?”

Minwoo looked at him as he went into deep thought. Remembering the night he wanted to have sex but Dongwan was objective. He gave him a small smile, “That we shouldn’t do it because…”

Dongwan leaned in forward a bit, “Because our bodies would cherish this moment better.”

Minwoo nodded, “Technically we haven’t done it in almost six months or so.”

Dongwan laughed lightly before spreading his husband’s legs some more, “Trust me when I say…this will definitely make up for those six or so months.”

Dongwan started to kiss Minwoo’s inner thigh softly. Minwoo groaned a bit as his breathing picked up. Dongwan grinned between kisses and finally moved up, placing his hands on either side of his husband’s torso. He moved up a bit pressing the tip of his cock against Minwoo’s tight entrance. He extended his hand out brushing his now warm fingers along Minwoo’s cheek, “Ready, my love?”

Minwoo laid back onto the cold silky sheets of the bed. He intertwined his fingers with Dongwan’s, telling him he was ready. Dongwan pulled his hand away placing it by Minwoo’s head and pressed forward slowly. Dongwan closed his eyes tightly as Minwoo clenched around him extremely hard. He gasped a bit as Minwoo finally relaxed allowing him to go into him fully.

Minwoo gripped the sheets a bit as Dongwan pulled back a bit. He watched Dongwan open his eyes slowly and smile. Minwoo licked his lips slightly as he arched his back as Dongwan plunged forward a bit harder. Hitting the spot deep inside of Minwoo that caused him to moan loudly.

His moan was music to Dongwan’s ears.

Dongwan pulled back again, a flash of what seemed to be a distant memory came to mind.

_  
“That’s it…we’re done practicing!” Eric announced._

_Dongwan held out a towel to his sweaty friend, “Here Minwoo.”_

_Minwoo took it and smiled as he started to rub his head with it, “Thanks Wan!”_

_Dongwan stared at the very sweaty man, the sweat glistening off his body as if he had oiled himself up. He looked up at the man’s eyes that were narrowed slightly, “W-What?”_

_Minwoo kept his eyes on him, “You checking me out?”_

_A blush hit his cheeks, “N-No…”_

_Minwoo laughed lightly, “You were.”_

_Dongwan looked away and frowned, “I was not!”_

_Minwoo grabbed his arm, “Wan…” He said seriously._

_Dongwan looked at him as Minwoo planted his lips on his._

_Their first kiss._

__  
Dongwan had a nice steady pace going, enjoying the noises Minwoo let escape from his mouth. A sheet of sweat covered them both as Dongwan went a bit harder, hitting the pleasure spot of Minwoo.

_Minwoo backed off to see Dongwan’s face was completely red. Dongwan looked at him surprised. Those big brown eyes made him look away and blush, “Uh…”_

_Dongwan continued to stare at him, “You k-kissed me.”_

_“N-No I didn’t…” Minwoo denied._

_“Yes you did…” Dongwan frowned._

_“No!” Minwoo ran off._

_Dongwan watched him leave as his lightly brushed his fingers against his lips._

_He wanted more._

__  
Dongwan leaned down and kissed his husband’s lips hungrily. Minwoo broke it off gasping for air, “I’m close…”

Dongwan pulled out completely and then thrust hard and deep into his husband. Minwoo arched his back and yelled as he cummed onto his stomach. Dongwan groaned and cum deep inside of him and collapsed. He pulled out with a moan and rolled off of his husband, “Minwoo…”

Minwoo stared at the ceiling, body covered in sweat as he panted, “T-That was worth the wait…” He grinned and rolled onto his side.

His husband laid there covered in sweat with his arm over his eyes. His lips were pouted as he breathed through his nose. Minwoo’s half aroused cock twitched in delight, “We’re not done yet…” Dongwan removed his arm and looked at him as he continued, “It’s my turn.”

“Of course…” He smiled at him.

Minwoo sat up as his hand rubbed against Dongwan’s flat stomach, “Let’s take a bath…I’ll clean you up.” He bit down on his tongue with a grin on his face.

He helped Dongwan off the bed and did his best to carry him, “We forgot to do this earlier.”

Dongwan laughed, “We’re supposed to be clothed though…”

Minwoo shook his head, “True…but naked is nice also.” He laughed lightly as he went into the bathroom.

There was a huge bathtub in the corner against two glass walls overseeing the water. He set Dongwan down on a bench in the room and started the tub. Dongwan licked his lips slightly at the sight of Minwoo’s tight firm round ass. His cock started to harden up again with excitement in what was going to happen.

Minwoo turned around and grinned, “You checking me out?”

The memory of their first kiss flashed into his mind once more, he laughed, “This time…yes.”

“This time?” Minwoo raised an eyebrow.

“Remember our first kiss?” He stood up and walked over to the bathtub, “You asked me if I was checking you out…I denied it.” He laughed again as he put his hand in the water, “You kissed me then ran off…”

Minwoo watched his husband get into the bathtub, which was bubbly thanks to some soap. He remembered and started to laugh loudly, “I remember that!”

Dongwan sat in the tub and held out his arms, “Come…”

Minwoo got in slowly and got close to Dongwan putting his husband’s legs over his thighs, “Back then I was confused about my feelings for you.” He got into position pulling Dongwan up a bit so he could press against his entrance, “You see…seeing myself with you was a dream. I had this dream of us growing old together…” He put his arms on each side of Dongwan’s head and gripped the edge of the tub, “So I decided to make a move and see how you would react…”

Dongwan closed his eyes tight as Minwoo entered him slowly under the water. Minwoo set his chin against Dongwan’s shoulder and held his position deep inside of him, “I thought you were angry at me for kissing you so suddenly…until you attacked me that one day…”

Dongwan opened his eyes and blushed a bit as he remembered.  
__

_Shinhwa just returned to their dorm after having a long trip of having a few concerts. Minwoo went in for a shower, Dongwan sat in the living room alone. The others had gone to their rooms to nap. He was on the couch reading some random flyer when he heard the shower. The sound of the water really got to his head._

_He had to pee._

_He set the flyer down and slowly walked to the bathroom door. He put his ear against it, hearing his friend sing while he bathed. He snickered a bit and turned the doorknob to see it was unlocked. He slowly opened the door and closed it behind him, his friend didn’t stop singing. He smiled and went over to the toilet and undid his pants._

_He started to do his business as he listened to Minwoo sing away. He bit down on his lip to prevent singing along while he finished peeing. He fixed his pants and flushed the toilet, forgetting that it would make Minwoo’s water go cold._

_Minwoo yelped._

_Dongwan stood there as he saw the shower curtain rip open. He gulped seeing Minwoo standing there angry, wet and naked. Minwoo was glaring until he saw it was Dongwan, his face softened, “Wan…didn’t hear you come in.”_

_Dongwan blushed a bit, “Uh…I couldn’t hold it in.”_

_“Oh…” Minwoo looked down remembering he was in the shower and hid himself behind the curtain._

_Dongwan tried to look away but couldn’t he found himself walking towards the shower. Minwoo blushed hard, “W-Wan?”_

_Dongwan ripped the shower curtain away out of Minwoo’s grasped and pushed him. Minwoo fell against the wall and slid down the wall. He looked up scared as Dongwan knelt down and kissed him. Minwoo’s eyes widen as Dongwan backed off with his face red. All of Minwoo’s blood went straight between his legs as he stared at his now completely soaked friend._

_They stared at each other trying to figure out how to react._

_Dongwan glanced down seeing Minwoo was turned on, he swallowed hard, “S-S-Sorry.”_

_Minwoo watched Dongwan get out of the shower, grabbing a towel and running out of the bathroom. He frowned, wanting him to stay; he looked down at his aching lap, “Stupid body…”  
_

Minwoo pulled out a bit, leaving the head in, “You were so naughty…”

“Your fault for kissing me then standing there wet and naked.” He groaned as Minwoo pulled out completely.

He watched as Minwoo stood up covered in water and bubbles, his lap started to throb. Minwoo grinned, “Like this?”

Dongwan crawled over to him, getting on his knees, “Yes…” He said in almost a hiss, “You were turned on just like this but…” He licked up Minwoo’s thigh, “I didn’t please you then…”

“We were young…” Minwoo snickered, “Now you’re my husband…things are different.”

Dongwan kissed Minwoo’s thigh a few times before standing up, “I wonder…” He went over to the edge and bent over it, “If I did this to you at that time what would you do?” He bit down on his lip.

Minwoo groaned and went up behind him, “No…” He turned Dongwan over, “I would have wanted to see your face…”

Minwoo thrust into him easily, “I love you…”

Dongwan closed his eyes tight and gritted his teeth, for some reason it was hurting him. Minwoo pulled back then thrust again a bit harder. He was going to go again but stopped as he saw Dongwan’s face.

He was in pain.

Minwoo narrowed his eyes and put his hand on the side of Dongwan’s face, “You ok, Wan?”

Dongwan slowly opened his eyes, “Y-Yea…”

Minwoo pulled out and wrapped his arms around him, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Come on…” He frowned.

Dongwan sighed, “It just hurts for some reason…l-like our first time…”

Minwoo blinked a few times and chuckled lightly, “So it’s like our first all over again?”

Dongwan nodded and smiled, “Pretty much…but this time we know what we are doing.”

Minwoo laughed and brought his husband to his feet, “Let me make you feel better…”

He put Dongwan on his back, out of the tub against a counter space connected to the bathtub. Dongwan laid there on his back with his feet flat on the edge of the tub, he looked out the tall glass walls that looked outside. He cringed a bit in surprise as he felt Minwoo’s tongue going up the shaft of his erect cock. He breathed heavily in delight.

Minwoo grinned as he gripped the back of Dongwan’s thighs and licked him once more. He watched as Dongwan’s back arched and cum shot up. He groaned as he watched, “W-Wannie…”

Dongwan just laid there breathing heavily, “Husband…” He said it softly.

Minwoo stood up and got on top of him, “May I?”

Dongwan nodded and Minwoo pressed inside slowly. Minwoo slowly humped into him and watched his lover’s face, “Does it hurt?”

Dongwan shook his head as he wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck. Minwoo pulled back before thrusting hard into him. Dongwan’s back arched again and he moaned loudly as Minwoo cum deep inside of him.

Minwoo slowly pulled out and got back into the lukewarm bathwater, he help Dongwan back in. He put his arms around his torso and kissed the back of his neck, “I love you…”

Dongwan leaned back against Minwoo’s chest and smile, “I love you, my husband…”

Minwoo used his hand to clean Dongwan off, “I would keep going but…tomorrow we have to go out with the guys.”

Dongwan closed his eyes and concentrated on Minwoo’s touch, “It’s going to be fun…walking on the beach with our friends.”

Minwoo kissed the back of his neck as he drained the tub. They got out and dried each other’s body. Planting kisses on the contours of their bodies. They got into some silky pajamas and went into the bedroom. Dongwan went under the covers and laid there, “You coming?”

“Of course.” Minwoo crawled under the blanket on top of his husband, “You mustn’t be cold tonight.”

“Not with you here…” Dongwan whispered as Minwoo kissed him.

Minwoo kissed him a few more times along his collarbone before rolling off of him. He put his arms around him, holding him close. Dongwan closed his eyes and snuggled up against him, “Minwoo…”

“Yes?” He breathed.

“I imagined…every morning… I’d open my eyes with you.” Dongwan said not singing the part of the song Minwoo had composed for him, “And with all my heart…I’d hold you ...then fall back asleep.”

Minwoo smiled, “My love…”

“You love me a bunch don’t you?” He asked sweetly.

“Of course I do…more than anything in this world.” Minwoo kissed his forehead, “Now sleep ...we got a busy day.”

Dongwan smiled before drifting off to sleep, remembering the night he attacked his now husband in the shower.

_  
Dongwan hid himself under the covers, embarrassed and ashamed, about attacking Minwoo in the shower. He heard someone come into his room, he closed his eyes tight hoping whoever it was would leave._

_Then the blanket was ripped off of him._

_He slowly opened his eyes and saw Minwoo, he grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it. Minwoo stared at him; he had gotten rid of his little problem with his body and got dressed. He cleared his throat, “Wan…”_

_“Yea?” Dongwan’s voice muffled by the pillow._

_Minwoo dropped the blanket and got onto the bed, straddling the man’s hips. He pulled the pillow away, “Wan…look at me.”_

_Dongwan blushed at the feel of Minwoo on top of him, “W-What are you doing?!”_

_Minwoo bent down only inches away from Dongwan’s face, “Do you like me?”_

_Dongwan gulped, “I-I…”_

_“You kissed me…” Minwoo tilted his head to the side, “Actually you attacked me…”_

_“N-No!” Dongwan covered his face with his hands._

_Minwoo growled and gripped his wrist planting them against the bed as his lips engulfed Dongwan’s._

_Their third kiss._

_Dongwan closed his eyes and parted his lips allowing Minwoo’s tongue to snake its way through. Minwoo played with Dongwan’s tongue a bit before sucking lightly on his bottom lip. One of his hands released Dongwan’s wrist and moved down the man’s body. It went up his shirt, the man’s skin cold. Dongwan arched his back a bit at the touch of Minwoo’s warm hand, he moaned into their kiss._

_Minwoo sucked harder on his bottom lip before breaking the kiss getting a disappointed moan from his friend. Dongwan slowly open his eyes and blushed harder, “M-Minwoo…”_

_“Wannie…” Minwoo smiled, “I love you.”_

_Dongwan laughed a bit, “I-I…love you too.”_

_A sweet love confession…that would lead to marriage._


End file.
